


new customer

by emkayss



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, tattoo artist rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayss/pseuds/emkayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tfw when a drunk blond comes into your tattoo shop 30 minutes before closing time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	new customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingofthedumpster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/gifts).



> lol yeah so [kingofthedumpster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthedumpster/pseuds/kingofthedumpster/) drew [tattoo artist rei](http://kingofthedumpster.tumblr.com/post/109237084147/tfw-when-a-drunk-blond-comes-into-your-tattoo-shop/) and i was inspired by both the art and the caption to write a very small fic. Which I did.

Rei’s got his keys to the door in one hand, his bag in the other, when the front door swings open. 

_You’ve got to be fucking shitting me._  

The tattoo shop closed, oh, Rei checks his watch, ten seconds ago, but there’s no way in hell he’s making up the sound of voices from the front room, so he dumps his bag on a chair and stuffs his keys in his pocket and makes his way to the front to politely tell these people that the shop’s closed, sorry, and _can you please come back tomorrow before I knock you on the head with the nearest piece of office furniture?_  

There’s two guys, both obviously drunk, one with orange, not red, _orange,_ hair, and decked out in nothing but yellow saying something about some kind of beetle. 

 The other guy’s facing the door, but, wait, he turns and Rei catches his gaze, his pink, magenta, coral eyes, sees his blond hair and he bets it would be like running your fingers through a cloud out of a picture book, and then he starts thinking about the way colours would look splattered on his neck, crawling out of his pink t-shirt, in geometric lines and contrasting colours, bright and beautiful and _fuck,_ Rei’s seriously considering crawling in a hole and dying, because this guy is probably the prettiest guy he’s ever seen. 

 And Rei kind of wants to stop dead in his tracks when he hears this guy laugh, kind of wants to float on it until he’s as high as he can get. Maybe it’s because this guy’s drunk and hasn’t got a single care in the world, a single string tying him to earth, maybe it’s because he’s one of those lucky, lucky people with a laugh that’ll melt ice, fuse continents back together. 

 "You’re Ryugazaki Rei, right?“ The guy with the orange hair asks suddenly, and Rei’s whipped right out of his dream world. 

 "Yes.” Rei replies through his teeth. The blond may be what appears to be an angel descended from heaven, but Rei _really_ needs to get home and get to bed before the sun comes up. 

 "Ahhh, yeah, Rei-chan!“ The blond gushes. “I’m Nagisa!“ 

 "You _know_ me?“ 

“This is Ai-chan’s boyfriend,” Nagisa says by way of explanation, gesturing to the guy with the messy orange hair bouncing up and down beside him. Said boyfriend waves, hiccups, and giggles. 

 "I’ve heard about you.“ Nagisa says, winking sloppily, stumbling over to lean on the desk where Ai usually organizes appointments. 

 Rei rakes a hand through his hair, scratches at the closer-cut hair of his undercut. 

"Well, guys, I’m sorry but I’m closed for the night, so you’re gonna have to leave." 

"Awe, but Rei-chan we came here to get _tattoos!_ ” Nagisa says, sticking out his bottom lip. “I’m going to get a penguin on my ass. Whad'ya think, Rei-chan?" 

Rei’s tempted to kick something. 

 "I’m not doing this right now. If you really want to go through with this, make an appointment with Ai when you’re not plastered and we can have a consultation.” Rei says firmly, and pushes them towards the door. 

“Hmm, you’re no fun, Rei-chan,” Nagisa whines, slinking up towards Rei and placing a hand on his chest. “Momo, you can go outside. I’ll be a minute." 

Momo looks a little confused, but he’s apparently known Nagisa long enough to back out the door and wait. 

 

"Okay, now back to your offer,” Nagisa purrs, sliding a finger down Rei’s chest until he reaches the top of his skinny jeans. 

“I didn’t offer you _anything_ , Nagisa-kun, I merely suggested you come back later when- " 

 Rei’s cut off by too-warm hands wrapping around his neck and tugging him down, fingers a little too tight on his jaw, moving to trace the outline of the butterfly tattoo on his neck. "You’re gonna want to rethink that, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, his voice somewhere below deep, above sexy, and Rei’s not terribly affronted when Nagisa kisses him, deep and dark and way too sloppy by Rei’s standards, but he tastes like strawberry liquor and something else, something else that’s so sweet that Rei can’t help but breath in sharply through his nose and kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @emkayss!!! thanks for reading this TINY fic!!


End file.
